The present invention relates to a handrail and bracket assembly, and, in particular, to a handrail and bracket assembly that permits the rail to be selectively retained in two different positions.
Handrails of various kinds are known and used in a number of environments. Well-known examples include the use of handrails along stairs and in or near showers or bathtubs. Handrails have also been used in vehicles. For example, handrails have been used near the entrance to recreational vehicles to assist in entering and exiting the vehicle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,455 shows the use of a handrail near the entry door to a recreational vehicle. The handrail is located outside the vehicle and can be collapsed, which is typically done while the vehicle is in motion.
The present invention provides a handrail and bracket assembly that permits the rail to be selectively retained in two different positions. The rail can be used in any environment where it is desirable to provide a handrail, such as inside or outside recreational vehicles, near showers and bathtubs, etc.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a handrail and bracket assembly includes a rail and a bracket. The bracket includes a base, first and second walls extending from the base, at least one mounting hole in the base and a channel for receiving the rail. The mounting hole is located nearer one of the walls than the other wall and the axis of the channel is located nearer one of the walls than the other wall. In one embodiment, the mounting hole is located nearer the first wall than the second wall and the axis of the channel is located nearer the second wall than the first wall. In another embodiment, the axis is the central, longitudinal axis of the channel. The mounting hole and a portion of the channel may be located between the first and second walls.
In another embodiment of the invention, the bracket includes a second channel for receiving the rail. The central, longitudinal axis of the second channel may be perpendicular to the central longitudinal axis of the first channel.
In another embodiment of the invention, a handrail and bracket assembly includes a rail and a bracket. The bracket includes a base, a first wall extending from the base and a second wall extending from the base, the second wall being parallel to the first wall. At least one mounting hole is located in the base between the first and second walls. The mounting hole is located nearer the first wall than the second wall. The bracket further includes a first channel for retaining the rail in a first position and a second channel for retaining the rail in a second position. The first channel has a central, longitudinal axis located between the first and second walls and nearer the second wall than the first wall. The second channel has a central, longitudinal axis perpendicular to the central, longitudinal axis of the first channel. The assembly may further include a fastener for securing the rail to the bracket and an opening in the first channel for receiving the fastener. The opening may be located along the central, longitudinal axis of the first or second channel.
In another embodiment of the invention, the assembly further includes a spring for biasing the rail toward the first channel when the rail is retained in the first position and toward the second channel when the rail is retained in the second position. The fastener may extend through the spring. The spring may be located between the first and second walls.
In another embodiment of the invention, a handrail and bracket assembly includes a rail and a bracket. The bracket includes a base and first and second walls extending from the base and perpendicular to it. The assembly further includes first means for retaining the rail in a first position between the first and second walls such that the rail extends parallel to the first and second walls and is located nearer the first wall than the second wall and second means for retaining the rail in a second position such that the rail extends perpendicular to the first and second walls. The bracket further includes at least one mounting hole in the base. The mounting hole is located nearer the second wall than the first wall. In one embodiment, the first means includes a channel. The first means can also include a fastener and a spring. The second means may also include a channel, a fastener and a spring.
In another embodiment, the assembly includes means for biasing the rail into the channel when the rail is in the first position. The means may include a spring. The spring may be located between the first and second walls.
Other features of the present invention will be apparent to those of skill in the art from the following detailed description of the embodiments and the accompanying drawings.